GamePS
by Verochi chan
Summary: Berawal dari FB dan ajakan Hashirama pada Madara untuk bermain game? Fic OOC berisi Lemon HashiMada


GamePS

Disclaimer : Madara punya saya akan tetapi saya takut dihajar Kishimoto-sama

Rate : M

Pair :HashiMada

Warning : AU, Yaoi,shou-ai, Rape, Maso, OOC, bahasa tak sesuai kamus besar, typo de el el.

Happy Reading.

Me-Sum eh.. Summary: Berawal dari FB dan ajakan Hashirama pada Madara untuk bermain game? Fic OOC berisi Lemon HashiMada.

Buka Laptop masuk ke Internet.

"Sip... Gw mau buka fb dulu dah.. Bosan seharian kerja nurutin kemauan si Kishi mulu."

Klik! Sebuah akun Facebook mulai terbuka dengan pemberitahuan berbagai unek-unek juga status orang-orang aneh didalamnya.

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Pulang shooting langsung buka Fb tahunya banyak status aneh.

2 Menit yang lalu 15 Suka 3 Komentar

Uchiha Sasuke sirambutGravitasi.

Woy Aniki! Maksud lu status gw juga aneh gitu?

"Hebatnya cara bertarung gw saat shooting harusnya gw dapet piala oscar nih,"

Ino BenciBunga.

He... Itu status lu yang tadi siang ya, Sas.. Napa dikopipaste? Wkwkwkwk..

Madara-san. Sayang yah.. Kita gak bisa berteman film soalnya Masashi buat kita jadi musuh.

1 menyukai ini

Naruto anakPapaMama

Hahahaha.. Memang stat siapa saja yang aneh Madara-san. XD

Madara pemuda yang sedang memasang tampang sangar itu pun mulai mengetik beberapa kata dikolom komentar.

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Otouto: iya.. Stat lu aneh, Nak. Oh ya btw mana si Tachi? Napa gak nongol ya? Dasar otouto durhaka gak nyimpang dulu di stat gw.

Ino: tau dah.. Tanya ama si Kishi, gw jadi musuh mulu di film manapun. Kalau gini terus gw gak bakalan dapat pengemar banyak dong

Naru: banyak, Naru-koi.. Baca saja satu2 tuh contohnya otouto gw si pantat ayam

1 menykai ini

Uchiha Sasuke sirambutGravitasi

Woy aniki sialan! Naruto pacar gw napa elu yang koi2an ama dia? Mau gw amaterasu lu?

Naruto anakPapaMama

Sasu.. Jangan begitu, santai saja Madara-san kan hanya bercanda ^^

ItachiDeidara

Gw datang, tapi bentar lagi mau off gw mau pacaran dulu oh iya.. Kakak kelas gw nanyain lu lagi tuh, Ra.

Madara mulai terdiam dilayar laptopnya dan dengan rasa penasaran setelah membaca coment dari salah satu Otoutonya ia pun kembali membalas.

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Otouto: ok lah.. Gw minta maaf

Naru: wah.. Ceritanya gw dibelain nih, hahaha

Chi: siapa yang elu maksud?

Naruto anakPapaMama

hehehe.. Begitulah Madara-san ^^

Itachi-san: wah... Sepertinya Naru tahu siapa dia

5 menit kemudian belum ada balasan, Sementara Madara sendiri rupanya sedang bermain game ditablet kesayangannya.

"Awas awas jangan kesana,, aduhh... Shhhhh.. Ahhh... Kalah gw."

Hening. Madarapun mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan layar laptopnya.

"Hah?.. Pacarnya otouto gw juga tahu sama orang itu? Sapa sih?" Madara mulai menaikkan alis bingung dan dengan rasa penasaran tinggi ia pun kembali membalas. Belum sempat ia mengetik sepatah katapun si blonde sudah membalas kembali.

Naruto anakPapaMama

Madara-san.. Kalian tidak berteman kan di fb, bicaranya di status aku saja ya.

ItachiDeidara

wah... Naruto juga tahu ya. Hum.. Aniki tuh si blonde tahu alamat fbnya. Yang pasti elu juga kenal kok sama orangnya.

10 menit kemudian. Perhatian Madara teralih kembali pada layar permainan ditabletnya.

"Shhhh... Ahhhh.. Oouhhh..."

Sementara diluar pintu kamar Madara berdirilah seorang gadis muda yang diduga maid di kediaman uchiha. Mukanya memerah dengan telinga yang menempel lekat dipintu kamar tersebut. Ok.. Sepertinya gadis ini sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak barusan.

"Ahhh.. Akhirnya hampir finish juga."

"Apa.. Pe-penis? Ternyata Madara-sama memang sedang onani." Gadis tersebut mulai bergumam kembali dan dengan hati-hati iapun kembali menguping.

"Hei kau.."

"Ssstt.." Maid lainnya mulai menaikkan alis bingung namun karena penasaran iapun mulai mendekati temannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan didepan kamar Madara-sama, hah?"

"Ma-Madara-sama sedang... O-onani."

Hening.

"Lalu kenapa kau menguping, hah? Dasar tidak sopan! Sana pergi wajahmu sudah matang tuh."

"Ehh.." Gadis tersebut mulai menutup mukanya dengan segera dan bergegas meninggalkan acaranya barusan karena malu.

"Dasar."

"Ahhh..."

Blush...

Dan pada akhirnya wajah maid lainnya kembali memerah karena mendengar suara yang menurutnya seperti desahan tersebut.

"Tck.. Aku kalah lagi."

Madara mulai berbaring bosan dan dengan segera iapun kembali bangkit dan memeriksa pemberitahuan di fbnya barusan.

"Senju? Oh... Jadi dia.." Madara mulai mengklik pemberitahuan barusan seraya membaca coment di status tersebut.

Naruto anakPapaMama

Ditempat shooting musuhan, main film musuhan. Lalu didumay bagaimana? Kalau diduta sudah pasti, tapi apa akan seperti ini terus kalian?- bersama Madara Uchiha si anak pertama dan Senju NoSatu

8 menit yang lalu

99+ Suka 54 Komentar Madara mulai menatap layar Laptopnya bosan apalagi setelah ia membaca coment di status pemuda blonde tersebut.

Sakurasi BungaCantik

hahaha.. Kenapa Hashi-san comentnya singkat terus, cie.. Jangan2 lagi nungguin seseorang tuh.. Siapa siapa? Madara-san kah?

5 menyukai ini

Ino BenciBunga

woy Sakura! Maksud lu Hashi-san mau elu mahoin ama Madara-san? Gitu maksud lu?

9 menykai ini

Naruto AnakPapaMama

Senju NoSatu

?!

1 menyukai ini

Madara mulai menarik napas bosan dan dengan malas iapun mulai menulis di kolom komentar tersebut.

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Naru-koi.. Apa ini maksudnya buat stat bawa2 nama gw ama si humoris?

Beberapa detik kemudian.

Naruto AnakPapaMama

Anu.. Madara-san :v

Sakurasi BungaCantik

Cie.. Orang yang ditunggu sudah datang tuh..

Ino: woy! Suka2 gw dong secara gw Fujoshi gitu looohh.. Oh ya.. Kalau gini gw mau bawa temen2 gw sesama fujo buat dukung HashiMada!

16 menyukai ini

Ino BenciBunga Uapaaa? Awas aja lu Sakura!

1 menyukai ini

Tenten

Saya datang membantu Sakura

3 menyukai ini

Shion blondeManis

Yaoi yay yay yay yay XD

9 menyukai ini

Senju NoSatu

Madara... Lu yang selalu nganggap gw musuh, kalau gw nggak tuh.. Gw cuman mau berteman ama elu, tapi elunya malah nolak.

11 menyukai ini

Sakurasi BungaCantik

Akhem.. Entah kenapa komentar diatas telah membuat otak saya menjadi panas.

20 menyukai ini

Ino BenciBunga

*Mentahin wajah Sakura*

Shion blondeManis

*tendangInodemi Yaoi

3 menyukai ini

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Senju: Gomen! Elu ngomong ama siapa ya?

Senju NoSatu

gw ngomong ama elu, Be-ta!

Madara mulai menaikkan alis bingung

"Hah.. Ternyata sibaka itu emang bukan ngomong ama gw."

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Oh.. Elu ngomong ama beta? Gw kira elu ngomong ama tembok.

1 menyukai ini

Naruto anakPapaMama

:')

Uchiha Sasuke sirambutGravitasi

Dobe.. Minggat dari tempat ini, bentar lagi juga ni coment meledak

Naruto anakPapaMama

Ahh.. Yang benar saja SasuTeme

Uchiha Sasuke sirambutGravitasi

ni anak dibilangin, lama-lama gw rape juga lu

Naruto anakPapaMama

Sas... Gak perlu pake english lah. Kalau mau perkaos aja gw sesuka lu, hahaha.. *wink

16 menyukai ini

Uchiha Sasuke sirambutGravitasi

ok.. Dan 1 lagi.. Itu typo atau apa tuh.. Pake perkaos segala?

3 menyukai ini

Wajah Madara mulai memerah, bahkan ia tidak menyangka kalau adik bungsu nya ternyata seberani ini pada putra nyonya Habanero.

Tenten

yeyyyyy... Waktunya mengintippppp SasuNaru xD

10 menyukai ini

Sakurasi BungaCantik

aishh,, tadi gw dimuntahin ama sibaka pig ya? Mana SN *berbinar. Ayo ngintip barengggg xD

8 menyukai ini

Senju NoSatu

Napa lu gak bales pm gw, Madara?

"Eh?" Madara mulai menaikkan alis bingung dan ketika ia ia melihat kotak masuk di fb nya ternyata pemuda Senju tersebut telah memberinya sebuah pesan.

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Senju NoSatu: Sorry.. Gw gak mau ngasih no hp gw ke elu, ntar gw disantet lagi

1 menyukai ini

Shion blondeManis

yayy... HashiMada beraksi XD

Ino BenciBunga

hoooeekkk...

DeidaraAquamarineTachi

Ehhh.. Napa adek saya muntah di status orang?

ItachiDeidara

*Hugpenuliscomentdidepan

"Ahhhhhh.. Sedikit lagi.. Ayolah.. Sshhhh... Ooohhh.. Aahhhh..." Madara terus mendesah prustasi ketika game yang ia mainkan akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik.

"Tidak... Oohhh... Aaarrgghh.. Dasar Hashirama sialan.

Siiiinggg...

Beberapa orang maid didepan pintu Madara mulai tersentak kaget ketika bukan nama seorang gadis yang dipanggil Tuan mereka melainkan nama seorang pria.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang diinginkan manusia so humoris itu?" Geram Madara yang mulai membaca pesan di Facebooknya

Senju NoSatu

Lu sungguh gak mau ngasih gw no elu? Sayang sekali padahal gw mau ngajak elu ngegame. Hening. Madara mulai terdiam namun tak lama kemudian iapun mulai mengetik beberapa patah kata sebagai balasan.

Madara Uchiha anak pertama

Game apa yang elu maksud. Gw gak tertarik, gw juga banyak permainan di tablet dan laptop gw

2 menit kemudian.

Senju NoSatu Oh.. Ya sudah kalau lu gak tertarik, padahal game itu bikin candu loh.. Ok lah.. Met main besok ma gw, kita bertarung sesuai intruksi Mashashi Kishimoto ntar, Jaaa..

Madara mulai terdiam namun dengan cepat ia kembali membalas dengan menyimpan beberapa angka dibelakangnya.

10 menit berlalu dan belum ada balasan. Membuat beberapa perempatan bertengger manis dipelipis pemuda tersebut.

"AARRRGGHHHH.. HASHIRAMA SIALAN! GW GENCET LU LAMA-LAMA

Siingggg... Para gadis maid tersebut kembali tersentak kaget ketika mereka mendengar Madara kembali berteriak.

Suara Music keras mulai terdengar membuat Madara berhenti dari acara frustasinya.

No tak dikenali

"Tck.. Dia rupanya."

Nit.

"Halo..."

"Selamat sore."

"Gak perlu basa-basi lu, Ram.. Langsung aja, game apa yang elu bahas tadi."

"Oh... Emang elu dah tahu ya siapa gw?"

"Jelas lah gw tahu! Elu Hashirama kan? Dengan akun Senju NoSatu."

"Gw bukan Hashirama atau Senju NoSatu."

"Eh.." Madara mulai menaikkan alis bingung dan dengan tenang iapun kembali membalas.

"Lalu elu siapa jelas-jelas lu Hashirama. Gw tahu dari suara elu, baka!"

"Panggil gw Alpha. Dan gw bakal kasih tahu game apa yang gw tawarin.

"Tck.. Pake syarat segala. OK! ELU ALPHA DAN GW UDAH NYATET NAMA LU DI OTAK GW!"

Singgg..

Seorang maid mulai merinding dengan sesetes darah yang mendarat tepat dilantai pijakannya.

"Kau.. Kenapa?" Tanya Seorang maid pada gadis tersebut."

"Tidak..." Balas gadis tersebut menyeringai dengan pipi memerah.

"Baiklah dengar, gw Alpha dan elu... Beta."

"Hah..? Beta. Gw Madara,Baka!"

"Iya gw tahu.. Tapi kali ini elu harus ngikutin permainan dan elu jadi Beta."

"Ok.. Gw beta. Lalu apa permainannya.?''

"Buka baju lu."

"APA?" "

Kunci pintu dengan rapat untuk jendela lu nggak usah kunci oh ya pastikan tidak ada orang yang menguping kalau udah berbaringlah segera ditempat tidur."

Madara mulai memicing kesal namun pada akhirnya iapun melakukan semua perintah tersebut.

Madara mulai berjalan kearah pintunya dan dengan segera para penguping tersebut berbondong-bondong melarikan diri. Tidak ada orang.

"Aman."

Dan dengan segera Madarapun mengunci pintunya dengan rapat namun tanpa ia ketahui para maidnya telah datang kembali dengan gelas di masing-masing tangan mereka.

"Udah gw lakuin semua!" Balas Madara yang mulai membuka kunci jendelanya dan langsung menerjang tempat tidurnya.

"Bajunya?"

"Hah.. Baju?"

"Iya.. Dan gw yakin elu belom buka baju sama sekali. Oh ya.. Gw lupa, buka aja jendelanya."

"Tck! Elu itu maunya apa sih, Has-"

"Ingat! Dalam permainan ini panggil gw Alpha."

Madara mulai dongkol sendiri gara-gara permintaan aneh dari seseorang diseberang seluler tersebut. Dengan malas Madarapun mulai menuruni tempat tidurnya kembali berjalan beberapa langkah dan membuka jendela di depannya. Ia mulai menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Merasa senang dengan semilir angin disore hari yang indah ini.

"Halo..."

"Iya.. Gw denger. Terus.. Gw harus apa lagi!? Oh ya.. Gw udah buka baju gw sekarang."

"Bagus.. Sekarang berbaringlah dan bayangkan kalau elu sedang berduaan dengan seseorang."

"Hah!?" Madara mulai menatap layar Handphonenya kesal namun pada akhirnya iapun tak ambil pusing.

"Lu bayangin kalau ada seseorang yang sedang natap elu.. Dia mulai ngelus rambut lu lembut, nyium tangan lu mesra dan mulai meluk lu rapat."

Madara mulai salting sesaat dengan muka memerah gara-gara perintah barusan.

"Sialan lu! Kenapa gw ngerasa seperti cewek sih?"

"Ya gak apa-apa kali. Denger ya.. Elu memang sedang berperan jadi cewek dipermainan ini."

"Apa?"

"Sssttt.. Tenang saja elu masih bisa gunain tubuh elu sebagai cowok."

"La-lalu.. Yang harus gw bayangin cowok juga dong?"

"Tepatnya begitu. Dan yang harus elu bayagin adalah gw, sebagai Alphanya dan elu.. Sebagai Beta."

Madara mulai menghoror dan dengan kesal iapun mulai menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinganya.

"Halo.?"

"Dasar gila! Gw masih normal. Gw masih suka cewek.. Gw suka dada cewek yang gede, pantat yang sexy dan wajah yang cantik."

Perlahan tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh bajunya yang terbuka dan mulai menyentuh niplenya yang terlihat jelas.

Mengelus.

"Mhhhh.."

Memilinnya.

"Sshhh.. Rasanya.. Ahhh.. Anehhh.."

Menariknya.

"Sialan."

"Elu main tanpa gw ya?"

Madara mulai melihat layar handphonya dan dengan cepat menempelkannya tepat di telinga lagi.

"Halo.. Elu masih disana kan?"

"Iyahh.. Gw masih disini." Madara mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas seraya menggesek kedua pahanya secara perlahan.

"Oke.. Elu menang.. Gw akan ikut permanan bodoh elu. Sekarang apa yang harus.. Shhh.. Gw lakuin?" Muka Madara mulai memerah karena rangsangan dari tangannya yang terus memilin niple sensitifnya.

"Ohh.. Baguslah kalau begitu. Sekarang bayangin kalau tangan elu adalah tangan gw, tangan Alpha elu. Gerayangin aja tubuh lu, anggap gw ada dan sedang berdua dengan lu."

"Sialan lu..."

"Gak apa-apa, kita sedang bermain. Ingat!"

"Terserah lu aja."

Madara masih asik dengan niplenya sendiri dan perlahan mulai turun kebawah perutnya. Makin rendah dan masuk kedalam jeans yang ia kenakan. "Mmhh...Hashi.."

"Hem.."

"Iya iya.. Elu Alpha, dan.. Rasanya gw ngerti dengan permainan ini. Hum.. Alphaku.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

Madara mulai bertanya namun dengan nada yang sedikit diturunkan membuat orang diseberang seluler tersebut tak menjawab untuk sesaat.

"Elu masih disana kan? Al-pha?"

"Ya.. Gw.. Masih disini, sorry, tadi gw ada perlu bentar."

"Ohh.. Elu Onani ya.. Hum.. Alpha.. Bantu Betamu ini menuju surga dunia."

"Dengan senang hati, my Beta."

"Alpa.. Mmhh.."

"Ya.. Beta.."

"Lu yakin nyuruh gw ngelakuin ini sendiri. Ngocokin penis gw yang mulai tegang? Lalu gw harus nyalurin kemana coba."

"Udah gw bilang elu! Beta gw! Tugas lu adalah sebagai cewek!"

"Sialan lu." Madara mulai melepas celanyanya yang mulai sempit dan melemparnya kelantai sembarang arah.

"Senju.. Cium gw."

"Muachh.. Nih gw lagi nyium tengkuk lu."

"Mhh.. Lagi.."

"Muach.. Gw nyium perut lu, Ra"

"Ahh.." Madara terus mendesah ketika tangannya menyentuh penis tegangnya.

"Shhhh..." "Gw lagi nyepong penis lu, Ra. Mmhhh..."

"Senju sialan lu.. Ahhh.." Madara terus memacu gerakan tangannya naik turun naik turun membuat keringat mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya. Mukanya makin memerah dengan bulir keringat yang menuruni pangkal kehernya.

"Ahhh.. I'm cuming, Koi.."

"Gw juga, Ra.."

"Aahh../ Ahhh." Desahan panjang mulai terdengar bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mani mereka secara bersamaan. Madara tergeletak lemas dengan perut yang kotor gara-gara permainan tersebut. Ia masih mendesah dengan napas yang tak beraturan.

"Hosh.."

"Bagaimana, Beta-koi?"

"Gw gak puas kalau cuma Phone Sex di hp.."

"Lu Pengen yang nyata?" Madara mulai terdiam namun mukanya kembali memerah malah lebih merah dari yang biasanya.

"Tapi gw rasa yang nyata gak bakalan ada enaknya sama sekali."

"Elu ngeremehin gw, hah? Gw bisa main dengan kenyataan dan camkan itu, Baka!"

"Baguslah kalau gitu karena dalam sekejap gw bakalan langsung apa dihadapan elu."

"APA?"

"Tutup mata lu, Ra."

"Tapi gw kan.."

"Tutup, Ra."

Madara mulai takut namun iapun langsung menutup matanya rapat dengan bantuan sebelah tangannya.

Hening.

Angin malam mulai berhembus melalui jendelanya yang terbuka. Angin tersebut terus berhembus dan menggelitik perutnya yang terbuka.

"Geli..."

Angin tersebut terus bertiup naik kedadanya kelehernya dan berakhir ditelinganya.

"Siap bermain Beta-koi."

Sontak Madara langsung membuka matanya dengan cepat ketika suara menggoda tersebut terdengar oleh telinganya.

"Hashirama! Lu mmpph.."

"Sttt gw cuma mau membuktika apa benar lu bisa ngimbangin permainan gw."

"Masih ngeremehin gw lu?"

Hashirama tak membalas namun pandangannya mulai tertuju pada selangkangan pemuda tersebut.

"Dasar mesum!" Geram Madara yang mulai menarik selimut terdekat namun langsung ditahan pemuda Senju tersebut.

"Kita sedang bermain ingat."

Madara tidak menjawab namun pipinya kembali memerah membuat Hashirama tersenyum jahil seraya menjauhkan selimut yang menghalanginya. Hashirama mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya seraya menghisap potongan leher tersebut terus menerus. Membuat tanda merah keunguan yang begitu banyak. Sementara mulut dan giginya berakhsi tangan pemuda tersebut mulai menjelajahi tubuh Madara sesuka hati.

"Jangan macam-macam Lu! Sshhh.. Ahhh.."

"Bilang aja lu pengen lebih, Ra." Hashirama mulai bangkit seraya membuka jaket dan kaos yang ia kenakan memperlihatkan dada bidang dan lengan berotot yang sering ia latih.

"Bersiaplah Rival sayang." Gumam Hashirama menggoda seraya meremas penis Madara perlahan.

"Ahhhh.."

Madara mulai terengah-engah sedangkan tangan tersebut mulai beralih kelubang pembukaannya. Mata Madara mulai terbelalak namun sebelum ia berteriak Hashirama sudah membungkam mulut Madara dengan ciumannya.

"Mmmhh../Sshh.." Hashirama mulai meringgis sakit karena rupanya Madara telah menggigit lidahnya sampai berdarah namun rasa sakit tersebut tak seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit yang Madara alami. Tubuh bagian bawahnya seakan terbelah dua abibat masuknya benda tak dikenal kedalam lubang anusnya. Air matanya hampir jatuh dengan muka yang kian memerah.

"Madara.. Lu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hashirama memastikan, bukan jawaban yang ia dapat namun sebuah tinju mulai mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya. Hashirama masih terdiam sementara Madara kembali geram dibuatnya.

"Sialan lu, Senju! Tahu sakit gini napa lu gak gunain penis lu aja sekalian, hah? Jadi gw gak perlu ngerasain sakitnya dua kali."

Hening. Baik Madara atau Hashirama tidak ada yang buka mulut. Mereka masih diam namun Hashirama mulai mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang ia masukan secara serempak kedalam lubang matenya tersebut.

"Elu yang minta, Ra." Madara mulai merutuki Ucapannya barusan karena pemuda didepannya mulai membuka resleting celananya seraya mengeluarkan penis besar panjang yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Penis basah tersebut terlihat mengkilat karena tersorot cahaya lampu membuat Madara bergidik ngeri karena tak bisa membayangkan kalau benda besar tersebut akan bersarang dalam anus sempitnya.

"Gw udah siap, Ra."

"Ahhh.. Ya y aya.. Gimana ya.. Gw.. Gw.. Ada acara sama Obito sejam lagi, jadi gw harus bersiap sekarang. Gw.. Gw harus pergi." Madara mulai membalik badannya, merangkak menjauh dan Blesh! Hashirama menangkapnya dari belakang membuat pemuda Uchiha tersebut kaget setengah mati dan akhirnya menjerit kesakitan akibat 'penyatuan' yang tak terduga-duga barusan.

"Sshhh,, sakit, sialan!" Rengek Madara lirih seraya mencengkram selimut disebelahnya erat. Darah mulai menetes diseprai berwarna putih bahkan tetesan tersebut makin bertambah seiring dengan pergerakan Madara yang mulai meronta. Lubangnya terasa sangat sakit karena didalamnya telah bersarang sebuah rudal berukuran 8 inci. Pipi Madara mulai basah karena air mata sedangkan pemuda dibelakangnya mulai menarik tubuhnya ketengah ranjang dengan kasar. Perlahan namun pasti, Hashirama mulai menarik penisnya dan menghantamkannya kembali ketempatnya semula membuat Madara meneteskan lebih banyak air mata karena tak kuasa dengan rasa sakit tersebut.

"Kenapa Rival gw selemah ini? Dimana kekuatan elu, seperti saat kita shooting tadi pagi, hah?"

"Elu nyiksa gw, baka! Hiks.. Dan jangan bawa-bawa pekerjaan dengan perbuatan yang lagi lu lakuin bajingan!" Madara terus membentak namun Hashirama tidak peduli dan terus memompa tubuhnya maju mundur menghantam lubang hangat dan sempit tersebut.

"Lepasin gw, Rama.. Gw gak tahan.. Gw minta maaf kalau gw sering berlaku nggak baik sama lu.. Gw.. Sungguh gak tahan, Ram.. Gw mohon." Hashirama mulai berhenti bergerak. Ia akui ia senang bisa mencumbui tubuh rivalnya, tapi ia juga benci kalau harus mendengar rintihan sakit tersebut. Rintihan yang langsung membuat hatinya sakit. Ia tak suka permusuhan. Ia hanya ingin berteman baik dengan Madara, tidak lebih, bahkan ia tak sadar kalau dirinya telah menyakiti pemuda yang sangat ia cintai ini.

"Hiks.. Ram.. Ampuni gw.." Hashirama kembali terdiam dan dengan perlahan ia mulai mencabut penisnya yang berlumur darah seraya membalikkan tubuh Madara menghadap kearahnya. Air mata terus mengalir dan ia membuat hati Hashirama menjadi sakit.

"Tck! Gw minta maaf, Ra.. Gw gak bermaksud nyakitin elu.. Gw.." Hashirama tak bisa berkata lagi. Madara terus terdiam seraya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Hashirama mengakui kesalahannya karena ia telah mencumbu rivalnya dengan nafsu bahkan ia masih belihat tetesan darah dipaha putih tersebut dengan memar disekitar lubang pembukaannya.

"Madara.. Gw minta maaf." Lirih Hashirama seraya mengelus helaian hitam rambut Madara. Tak ada jawaban namun ia bisa melihat mata rivalnya terus tertuju ke arahnya.

"Gw antar ke Rumahsakit sekarang ya?" Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Elu mau gw pergi?"

"..."

"Baiklah.." Hashirama kembali memakai pakaiannya dan segera masakukkan benda pribadinya ketempat semula seraya menjauh dari tempat tidur tersebut. Hashirama mulai melotot ketia ia rasa baju jaketnya ada yang menarik.

"Ram... Napa elu mau ninggalin gw sih.. Lu tega ninggalin gw yang lagi kesakitan?" Tanpa pikir panjang Hashirama kembali ketempatnya semulai seraya melahap bibir rivalnya dengan rakus dan tak ia sangka Madara membalas ciuman tersebut secara seimbang.

"Udah, Ra.. Gw gak mau nyakitin elu lagi."

"Rasanya memang sakit.. Tapi rasa sakitnya.. Nikmat sekali." Hashirama mulai memicing bingung namun Madara malah membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Lakukan lagi.. Sakiti gw , Ram.. Lukai gw.. Gw suka rasa sakitnya dan gw menikmati Game pilihan, lu.. Gw suka.. Dan gw cinta elu, Ram." Mata Hashirama kembali terbelalak namun sedetik kemudian iapun mulai tersenyum lega.

"Baiklah.. Jika elu yang minta, Ra." Balas Hashirama seraya menghapus air mata di kedua mata Madara.

"Gw akan sakiti elu. Tapi sekarang gw gak sanggup.. Gw gak tega dan gw.. Juga cinta ama elu, Ra." Madara Mulai tersenyum dan ia pun mulai menarik Hashirama untuk menciumnya kembali, membelai tubuhnya kembali dan melakukan hal yang telah terdunda barusan. Baju kembali dilepas dan kedua tubuh tersebut kembali bersatu dibawah cahaya bulan.

"Maafin gw, Ra."

"Hu'um." Dan berakhirlah perselisihan dan status mereka sebagai rival. Mereka mulai menikmati malam ini dengan damai, penuh cinta tanpa adanya nafsu sesaat, Tubuh mereka terus bergerak membuat keringat terus mengalir sebagai tanda lamanya mereka melakukan aktifitas cinta. Terus dan terus, erangan nikmat dan desahan menggoda terus menggema di kamar tersebut dan tanpa mereka ketahui para pengintip semakin bertambah.

"Aishiteru, Madara-chan."

"Aishiteru-mo.. Dan jangan tambahain embel-embel chan di nama gw."

"Apapun, Koi!"

Glek.

Para pengintip mulai meneguk ludah seraya mengelap keringat didahi mereka, bahkan ada yang sibuk mengelap lantai gara-gara hidungnya yang bocor mendadak. Ketika mereka masih asik menguping dengan bantuan sebuah gelas tanpa mereka ketahui Majikan mereka yang lain tengah melipat tangan didada karena kesal.

"Akhem.!"

"Hwaaa.. Fu-Fugaku-sama kami.."

"Kami minta maaf, Fugaku-sama."

"Kami Tidak menguping."

"Ampuni kami.."

"Maaf Fugaku-sama."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan didepan kamar putraku, hah?" Tanya Fugaku kesal seraya menatap para Maid dan Butlernya sinis.

"Bahkan Istriku memanggil saja tidak ada yang menyahut satu pun. Minggir kalian! Aku mau masuk!"

"Ja-jangan Tuan!"

"Didalam gerah.."

"Bahaya. Fugaku-sama. Jangan..."

"Kalian ini kenapa, hah?"

"Suamiku.. Kenapa ribut-ribut?" Tanya sang Nyonya Mikoto yang mulai mendekati asal keributan tersebut.

"Be-begini.."

"Kami...em.."

"Anu.."

Mikoto dan Fugaku saling pandang dan akhirnya mereka pun maju kedepan membuat para Maid dan Butler tersebut ketakutan setengah mati.

"Madara! Buka pintunya!" Perintah Fugaku namun tak ada balasan selain pintu yang dikunci rapat.

"Nak.. Ini Kaasan.. Cepat buka pintunya, Nak."

Tidak ada balasan sedangkan didalam kamar tersebut sudah tak ada satu orang pun disana yang ada hanya bercak darah, air mani dan kekacauan dimana-mana, dan jangan lupa dengan angin malam yang berhembus dari sebuah jendela yang terbuka dan tanpa diketahui rupanya HashiMada telah pergi dari kamar tersebut untuk memadu kasih ditempat lain.

"Madara.."

"Hashirama~"

Dan berakhirlah panggilan mesra mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang begitu panas menggoda.

Keesokan harinya ditempat shooting, terlihatlah seorang pria yang sedang duduk dengan kesalnya sementara beberapa orang lainnya mulai clingukan kesegala arah.

"Arrrghh.. Kemana para pemain Saya, hah? Madara Madara!? Mana dia! Ini waktunya dia main, lalu mana Hashirama.?"

"Kishimoto-sama.. Mereka.. Belum.. Da-datang."

Hening.

"UAPA? Lalu dimana Itachi dan Deidara lalu Sasuke.. Dan dan... Tokoh utama saya, Naruto dimana?" Tanya sang sutradara, Masashi Kishimoto membahana seraya berteriak menghadap langit pagi didepannya yang langsung membuat para burung kabur dibuatnya. Dan rupanya di tiga rumah berbeda terdapatlah orang-orang yang dicari Masashi Kishimoto diantaranya ItaDei yang sedang jalan-jalan pagi dengan mesranya, SasuNaru yang sedang asik ciuman dipojok ruangan dan HashiMada yang masih terbaring disebuah kamar yang empuk dan hangat.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou..."

"Bagaimana malam tadi, hah?"

"Ya seperti itulah, cukup asik dan menyakitkan, tapi enak dan bikin ketagihan, lain kali kita lakukan GamePs lagi, lalu Game nyatanya." Ajak Madara menyeringai seraya meninggalkan sang Alpa sendiri.

Hening.

"Sekarang saja Mada-chan."

"Tidak!"

"Nanti?"

"Tidak !"

"Ayolah.."

"Aku harus pergi.."

"Beberapa kali tusukan?"

"SENJU!"

FIN


End file.
